


I'm So Proud of You

by ricksdick



Series: Highly Ethical [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Abuse, Don't Kill Me, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pedophilia, Sexual Abuse, Uncle/Nephew Incest, please protect Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricksdick/pseuds/ricksdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford is intrigued by his nephew's feelings towards him and concludes that a bit of research is in order.</p><p>READ THE TAGS. This is not a happy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> "What if Ford finds out Dipper has a crush on him and wants to research him because incest is interesting? And then Dipper finds out and is sad because he thought Ford liked him."
> 
> Written for a prompt in the gravity falls sinning chat on Skype.

Ford would have been a fool not to notice. His time in the portal had sharpened his senses and made him much more perceptive to human behavior. It was an incredibly curious phenomena, one Ford would have been ignorant not to study. One both fascinating and dangerous—his favorite combination.

Dipper, his twelve year old great nephew whom he had known for less than a month, had a crush on him.

In the beginning Ford dismissed it as simply admiration his nephew had for him, the too long glances and blushing was simply the child being nervous around someone he idolized so much. But after Ford kissed him on the forehead before bed one night, Dipper's shrill laughter and massive grin told him all he needed to know. The boy was smitten.

Suddenly the signs became more obvious to Ford now that he began consciously looking for them and he recorded his findings in a small blue notebook. He noticed the way Dipper would play with his hair in an obvious display of flirting while Ford talked to him, placing a brown lock behind his ear only to twirl his finger around it a second later. When Ford put a hand on his shoulder, Dipper would lean into the touch. He'd never seen him request hugs from Stan or his sister, but every morning and every night he would insist Ford give him one, and each time they lasted a little longer.

Despite this, Ford didn't forget how intelligent Dipper was. Ford saw so much potential in him and he longed for a new assistant and knew his nephew, being so willing and ready to make him proud, would be perfect. With how eager Dipper was to please him, Ford knew he would have an incredibly easy time convincing him to stay in Gravity Falls.

Initially there was hesitance, Ford could tell Dipper didn't want to leave his sister and he inwardly scoffed at this reasoning. Dipper would give up the chance of a lifetime for his sibling? Ridiculous. But Ford got down on his knees, eye level with his nephew and, through flattery, compliments, and a softly stroking hand to the boy's cheek, Dipper melted, his resolve crumbled, and he looked at Ford with a lustful haze in his eyes that had absolutely no place on a child so young.

"Dipper, please. Think of what you could accomplish with me at your side. Let me teach you. Allow me to be your mentor. You're so much greater than what they have planned for you."

His tone was quiet but firm. Dipper shuddered at the potent combination of Ford's commanding voice, his compliments, and his strong hand caressing him. Ford made a mental note to explore his nephew's sensitivity to touch later.

Through half lidded eyes Dipper responded in a voice so breathy and soft Ford barely heard him.

"Yes. Yes I will, Great-uncle Ford. Please teach me I want to be your apprentice."

Ford smiled, satisfied, and pressed his lips against the side of Dipper's face, taking joy in the feel of soft skin on his weathered lips. Eyelashes tickled against his cheek when the boy's eyes fluttered closed. Dipper let out a sigh. Leaning forward, Ford whispered into his ear, voice low and deep, lips brushing his lobe with a feather light touch that made Dipper shiver against him.

"I'm so proud of you, Dipper. You're such a smart boy."

The tiny squeak Dipper let out filled Ford with a sort of pride. He knew Dipper was easy to persuade, but this easy? Something in the back of his mind warned him not to abuse the power he had over the kid but he silenced it quickly. Research didn't have limitations.

When Ford pulled away, Dipper's face and neck was stained a rosy red and he noticed the beads of nervous sweat along the boy's hairline. He mentally catalogued the exchange to write down in his notebook later.

After Dipper had recovered from his love struck daze, they both made their way back to the shack. The entire time Dipper voiced quiet little whines that he failed at hiding, pulling at the front of his shorts in an obvious way. Ford smirked.

-

The Westermarck effect is a hypothetical psychological effect through which people who live together or interact often during the first few years of life become unlikely to experience sexual attraction to one other; An effect that evolved in human's early ancestors to prevent inbreeding.

It had been many years since he had to research anything related to human biology and psychology. But Ford read through what little material he had on the subject and any related data he could find, eventually setting on a phenomena called Genetic Sexual Attraction. It would explain why Dipper, despite knowing he was Ford's nephew, held a love for his uncle that went past platonic and reached into the realms of lust. Lust that the boy, still so young, had little knowledge on. Ford was positive Dipper was afraid of his feelings: self conflicted and confused with an unknown stirring that occurred deep in his loins whenever thoughts strayed to that of his uncle.

He'd like to study Dipper some more. Perhaps sit with him while they were both alone. It wouldn't be invading personal space, and if it was, he assured himself the scientific knowledge to be gained far outweighed the moral ethics of touching his nephew to record his reactions and experimenting on him without his consent. It's not like he hadn't done it to others in the past. This was just the first time the experiments were so unconventional in nature.

-

He waited until the others were gone. Stan had left to do God knows what but he informed Ford he'd be gone a few hours and Mabel was out with friends. Ford silently thanked whatever entity was watching that Dipper didn't have any. No one to leave behind and no one to miss the boy once Ford hid him away and kept him all for himself. He'd never worry about Dipper leaving.

His nephew was in his room reading on the floor when Ford found him. He knocked quietly on the door and, when he didn't hear anything, walked in. Dipper had his head shoved into the pages of one of the journals, papers spread about all over and notes scattered every which way. It wasn't until Ford's feet came into his line of sight that Dipper even noticed he was there.

"Great-uncle Ford!" he yelped, jolting from his slouched position over the journal. His face lit up upon seeing him and his young eyes glittered with admiration. "Do you need help with something? Not that I mind you being in here, of course!" his forced laughter displaying how nervous he was.

Ford smiled warmly, a perfect imitation he had grown rather good at, and sat down next to him.

"Nothing in particular no. I was simply curious about what my favorite person in the world was up to."

He might have been pushing it there. In fact he was definitely pushing it. But Dipper's expression told him that it didn't matter what he said, the kid ate it up. Lovely.

"Favorite? Favorite person? Really? Do you really mean that, great-uncle Ford?"

Dipper gaped at him, eyes wide and unbelieving. Ford was sure if he touched his chest he would have felt Dipper's heartbeat hammering in anticipation. Then it occurred to him that touching Dipper was exactly why he was here in the first place, so he did. Placing a hand over his nephew's chest, feeling the warmth there, he shushed him softly, smelling the scent of fruity shampoo and sweat as Dipper shuddered.

"Of course I do. You're an astounding young man, Dipper. I'm very proud of you."

The boy in question looked like he was ready to pass out from the sheer thrill of the words. His little legs shaking against the wood floor provided an ambience that mingled with the timid breaths he sighed out over and over again. This was so easy. So incredibly easy. He hadn't been in the room for five minutes and already Dipper was putty in his hands. Ford dropped a hand down to touch the top of Dipper's thigh, acting like it was nothing.

"What were you working on?" he pulled Dipper from his stupor with a question and motioned to the piles of notes everywhere, hand slowly caressing his creamy skin.

"O-oh. Nothing! I mean something," he looked down for a split second, "I was just finishing up some calculations I did on nightcrawlers. I know they were only seen in California but I think there's a good chance they could end up here. They move pretty fast. Also I uh."

Ford watched him gulp when his hand moved upward, under his shorts toward his inner thigh. His sentence trailed off and he could see the way his chest shook as he tried to breathe steadily. Ford's fingertips teased the sensitive skin on his upper thighs, nails grazing the skin and lightly tickling in a way that was more erotic than playful, muscles twitching beneath him. The heat coming off Dipper was remarkable. Pubescent hormones really were powerful. Ford looked Dipper in the eye, face unreadable and tone questioning.

"Go on. What were you saying?" he pressed into soft skin.

"I was saying, nightcrawlers. They're uh. Wait no I was saying something else." Dipper's eyes closed and he bit his lip and Ford grinned, observing every movement the child made, from the shivering in his thighs to the undeveloped Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. His fists which were balled up at his sides shifted along with his hips. Hips which moved of their own accord when Ford used a thumb to stroke over the front of his underwear.

The way Dipper opened his eyes, a half gaze with gritted teeth and a desperate whine, committed itself to Ford's memory. He could infer just from Dipper's body language how lost he was. Lost to the sensations and lost to the explanation of what was going on.

"T-that's, good. That feels good." Dipper completely forgot about everything he was trying to say and panted in time with his hips that rutted against his uncle's hand, needy and heated, words hidden among his fevered panting. "Please Great-uncle Ford I want it I want more."

Ford didn't reply. Simply grinned, satisfied, and cupped his hand over Dipper's crotch and rubbed him. Already he felt a wet spot in the front. With a finger he pressed the tip and relished in the interesting noises the boy let loose: Long groans that ended in high pitched squeaks; Voice cracking as he whined out his uncle's name, filling Ford with a sense of power.

Seeing and hearing it all was incredibly salacious, Ford knew. Dipper was too young to be making these noises and creating such a sinful picture of lust. Ford was not one to waste an opportunity though, and he would be lying if he said he didn't admire the way his nephew's back arched and how his curls stuck to his forehead.

Still rubbing his nephew's bulge, his other hand now cupped his cheek, thumb wiping away a tear of ecstasy. Ford lifted Dipper's head without hesitation and loved the face he saw. The soft skin that had turned pink and slick with sweat, the red lips that hung open and allowed Ford to hear the sweetest of sounds, all of it stored into the deepest recesses of his mind in a place he denied existed.

With an expression that looked almost pained, Dipper cried out suddenly and Ford felt a new wetness under his hand. Dipper's entire body was shuddering against the force of his orgasm, still too young to handle it in subtle way. His hands left their position clenched on the floor to grab at his uncle's sleeve and attempt to pull him closer. Dipper hunched over, hips still moving as he came down from his high, and buried his face in his uncle's sleeve, teary eyed and embarrassed.

The hand on his cheek left to run a hand through Dipper's curls, knocking his hat off. He leaned in to kiss the top of his head and inhale his scent. So young and new to everything. Untouched and inexperienced. He combed through Dipper's hair and let his fingers settle at the back of his neck, massaging tenderly.

"How do you feel?" Ford asked, not expecting much of an answer.

As he suspected Dipper's answer was a garbled mess of words, still not having regained control of his breathing and too exhausted to say anything that wasn't one or two words.

"Tired. Good." he turned his head away from Ford's sleeve to reply then quickly hid his face again.

Ford really needed to record this while it was fresh in his mind. Though with Dipper holding his arm it was difficult. Pulling free, much to Dipper's dismay, Ford stood up, straightening his coat like the entire exchange that transpired was nothing out of the ordinary; a normal conversation with a family member and not him scandalously touching his underage nephew.

Dipper looked up at him with tired eyes, at an age where orgasms sucked the life from him, so different from the eager face he wore when Ford walked in.

"Where are you going?" he yawned.

"I've got some things I need to get done." Ford offered a hand to help him up. "Why don't you take a nap?"

Dipper took his hand after a few tries and let himself be pulled to his feet. He rubbed his eyes, yawning again, and shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna. Just. Yeah." he laughed, hollow and forced but still managed a smile which Ford returned before he patted him on the head and said goodbye.

With one of them distracted by the thought of impending research and the other still in a daze from what transpired, neither of them noticed the blue book that fell from Ford's pocket as he left the room.

-

It was nightfall that same day when Ford heard the knocking on his door. After trying in vain for hours to find his notebook he gave up, but not without a persisting tenseness that came with the anxiety of being caught.

He couldn't imagine what would happen if Stan found the book. Didn't want to think about what he would do to him if he discovered what Ford had been doing. But Ford could lie. Dipper trusted him over everyone, it wouldn't have been hard to walk out of that unscathed. As long as Dipper never saw exactly what he had been writing. He didn't want to deal with that.

Ford was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his door opening. The knocking. That's right. He swiveled around in his chair and raised a brow at the view in front of him.

Dipper walked in hunched over, holding to his chest a small object that became blue when he entered the light and Ford immediately recognized it, mind panicking at the sight of the notebook in his nephew's hands. Ford's mind raced from a dozen different scenarios. He didn't even know if Dipper had opened it. But he had a feeling, a gut turning feeling, that he had.

"Oh Dipper!" he blurted out too quickly. "You found my notebook, good work, kid. Hand it here would you?" he reach an outstretched hand in Dipper's direction.

Dipper stopped a few feet in front of him. Still holding the notebook, one hand went to clutch the fabric of his shirt over his chest, wrinkling the material just to feel something, anything, to stay grounded. Lifting his head at last, his face was scrunched up and an angry sneer contrasted with the obvious tears in his eyes. He hiccuped a few times, sniffling and let go of his shirt briefly to wipe his hand under his nose.

"You tricked me?" he choked. "Why did you lie?" Dipper's fingers scratched at the edges of the notebook, leaving marks on the cheap paper cover.

Ford lowered his hand, pursing his lips and sighing through his nose, attempting to keep calm as he wracked his brain for an excuse. An explanation. A distraction. What was there? What could he possibly say? How much had he read?

"Lie? I've never lied to you, Dipper."

It was the truth. He scrolled through his memories of the past two days and found nothing that would count as a lie.

"You. Did things to me," he stepped forward, paused, then advanced again. "I thought it was because you liked me. But I was just an experiment?"

Chosing his words wisely, the hurt in his nephew's eyes made him fear for the future. His apprentice. His plans for Dipper hanging by a thread, so close to crashing down.

"I do like you, Dipper. It was just a small curiosity I had. But I am sorry for hiding it from you."

The sincerity in his apology was well rehearsed but it didn't stop the tension from rising in the room. All the accusing anger from Dipper's voice scaled back to make room for the soft questioning tone that cut through him like a knife. Unexpected.

"So you don't love me?"

"Not in the way you want me to."

Ford wanted to reach down and put a comforting hand on Dipper's shoulder, just to keep him quiet, but didn't want to risk exacerbating the situation. He offered his reply then his hand again, still feeling antsy without the book in his possession. Dipper looked at him, then the notebook, considering his options before slowly, so slowly, giving his uncle all evidence of what had happened. Trust. He still trusted him.

"Whatever." Dipper muttered, locking eyes with Ford and beginning to leave before Ford snapped at him, annoyed at the unnecessary attitude.

"Dipper please, this kind of relationship isn't acceptable. You had to have known that." Ford failed to hide the incredulous scoff in his voice.

Dipper turned on his heel in an instant, arms flying out to his sides and practically screaming.

"Then why didn't you just say so! Instead you lied and made me actually think you felt the same way!" Dipper's tone softened and he spat out: "I feel so gross." Obviously disgusted with himself.

Ford sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. Used. Not lied. He used Dipper's own lust for knowledge, sure. But it wasn't as if he outright lied. Never did he imply he had feelings for the boy. Not any beyond friendship at least. The kid was right though. He shouldn't have kept the truth from him. A twelve year old with weird feelings needs to be told the truth, not turned into a science experiment. Now he may have very well lost his only confidant.

"I'm a scientist Dipper. It's my duty to collect data on subjects that aren't often studied. I never lied to you and if you feel gross, well then, maybe you should work on that. You certainly didn't find it gross before."

Ford huffed, looking over Dipper's miserable stance and broken expression.

"What?" Dipper looked confused. "What are you saying? I don't understand."

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it earlier, so I'm not sure what you're whining about." Ford was past the point of caring, relieved he still had influence over him.

Dipper glanced at him with tears in his eyes, opening his mouth to speak but stuttering, looking down and away as his hands came up to hug his arms.

"I'm sorry, great-uncle Ford. Sorry for whining."

The relief that washed over Ford at the sound of those words relaxed every muscle in his body, anxiety gone, relieved he still had the respect of his soon-to-be-apprentice. Relieved Dipper understood.

"I forgive you, kid. Now," he stood up from his chair, a new vigor over taking him. The conversation over and Ford eager to set his plans in motion. "Let's start moving your things downstairs."

"Downstairs? With you?" he still hugged his arms, posture slouched and voice quiet.

"You're my apprentice aren't you?"

Dipper nodded, incredibly eager to earn back his uncle's approval after accusing him of lying despite being still visibly shaken up by the guilt.

"That's what I thought."

Stepping forward to stand next to him, Ford placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing the tender flesh as reassurance before he got down on one knee to look Dipper in the eyes, voice softening, the whole scene very familiar. 

"I know you'll do fine. And Dipper?"

Ford offered a smile when big round eyes met his.

"I'm so proud of you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be angsty and sad but it turned out gross I'm sorry I'll write happy dipford someday.


End file.
